The Superman Paradox
by Chaosmob
Summary: Superman is called to New Genesis for a mission of the unknown. His trip to New Genesis is side tracked when his Mother Box malfunctions.
1. Paradise Lost and Found

A/N: I Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta and for her agreeing to co-author this story with yours truly. Also many thanks to DaisyJane for her input on my original idea.

This story takes places after the events of Paradise Lost Episode of Justice League.

**The Superman Paradox**

**Chapter 1: Paradise Lost and Found.**

Clark Kent exited the front door of the Daily Planet, his face like thunder. The busy people all milling around him didn't notice - why should they?

The reason for it was that his latest gamble to get Lois to have lunch with him had backfired. That pretty-boy adventurer Lois was seeing, Hank Smith, had shown up and just whisked her off to lunch.

Suddenly his ears picked up a sound which caused him to stare north. Clark ducked into a alleyway and in an instant transformed into his alter ego Superman. The next second he was sailing into the sky at an incredible speed. Within five minutes he was at his Fortress of Solitude - more than ten thousand miles away. He landed in front of an alien-looking control panel.

He pressed a button and a holographic display showed Orion's - of New Genesis - face. "Superman, we need your help. Come as quickly as you can!" the masked man said quickly. The message ended abruptly.

Wasting no time, Superman flew towards a shelf of ice and picked up a hand-sized square box. He activated the boom tube that would send him to New Genesis.

He entered the tube - an instant later he was standing...on a tropical island? The island itself wasn't what bothered him, though it was unexpected. Normally he'd be able to see waves of radiation beyond the normal visible spectrum - it never bothered him because they'd been there all his life, and he normally blocked out such minor distractions. But now he couldn't see any artificial waves in the sky. In addition, he couldn't hear any of the normal background chatter he was used to. He did pick up voices a few miles away from his current location though.

Superman looked at the Mother Box, pressing a few buttons on it to activate another boom tube and leave this place. The Mother Box proved uncooperative; it beeped out a negative sound, but looked to be working. Superman frowned then used his x-ray vision on it. Even inside everything seemed to be correct; but then again the Mother Box's design was exotic to even Superman. He couldn't begin to know where or why it had failed.

He stopped trying to get the device to work and flew high into the sky to see if he could spot the people he'd heard. He stopped a mile above the large island. Down below looked to be an ancient Greek city. His thoughts immediately landed on Diana. Come to think of it...the buildings were slightly different, but it _did _look like Themyscira. Superman slowly descended toward the city, gasping when he was several hundred feet about it.

The sight sickened shocked him. Below were the Amazons - dressed as he'd expected in chitons. What was unexpected, though, and frankly horrific, was that they were all in chains. Men dressed in ancient Greek armor yelled commands at the women, pushing them along roughly. The men laughed at the women as they did their bidding.

Clark felt his blood start to boil.

* * *

Hippolyta sat on the dirty floor of the cell she was in, her eyes closed as she prayed her to the goddesses for help. Her people had been tricked by Heracles and his men. Her bound hands were locked tightly together. The humiliation and treatment her people had endured for the past few months caused her mind nearly to break - her heart had broken weeks ago.

She had defeated Heracles in combat and wanted to resolve the situation like civilized people after that. They had held a magnificent feast in his honour - but the Greeks had drugged the wine. Then Heracles and his vile men raped and imprisoned she and her people. Hercules had left with her golden girdle a while ago. That particular humiliation was still hard to think of. The men continued to drug the food, and though they knew about it, the Amazons had no choice; they were forced to eat or starve.

Hippolyta had continued to pray for salvation from this awful situation, never losing faith that her goddesses would deliver it. A brilliant flash of light in the dark and dank cell forced Hippolyta to open her eyes. There stood the goddess Athena. The look on her face was that of anger.

"My child," she cried, "I'm so sorry for allowing this to happen." To the queen's utter shock, the goddess dropped to her knees in front of Hippolyta.

She looked at her goddess in confusion and growing rage. She was silent for several seconds before speaking. "You _allowed_ this to happen?" she hissed finally, tone unmistakably angry now.

Athena shook her head violently. "No, I would never allow this to happen to anyone, let alone you my child," she told her.

"Then why was this allowed? Have my people somehow offended the gods?" Hippolyta cried.

Athena shook her head once again. "No, my child. Your dedication to us is the envy of others."

Hippolyta still could not understand why this was happening, and shook her own head.

"I am forbidden to interfere with this situation," Athena growled in frustration. Her face softened. "But I've sent a man to help free you, but heed this warning. You or your people must not kill any of the men that have done this..." Athena looked like she wanted to throw up at the thought of allowing those vile men a free passage away from Themyscira after what they had done.

Hippolyta's still-drugged mind agreed to the deal. Anything was better then what they had been put through.

"I promise anything, as long as my people are free!" she yelled.

Athena smiled down at her. "So be it." She vanished from the cell.

The door cracked open and a scarred brute of a man walked in. "Shut your mouth, woman!" he screamed. He continued to walk towards the half hysterical Hippolyta who was still mumbling and crying. The man kicked her in the face, knocking the once-proud queen unconscious. He grumbled about the annoying woman as he exited the cell and closed the door.

* * *

Superman hovered there in total shock and disgust at what he was watching. He would not allow this to happen to anyone. In a flash, he landed next to a group of men laughing as a two women fought in a makeshift arena.

Superman stood behind two of the men and listened to them cheer and taunt the women. The solider to the left of him laughed and said, "Rip her hair out, if you expect to eat!"

The two were forced to fight for food. One would eat, the other would not. Twelve days without food would force anyone to do what they wouldn't under any other circumstance.

"Yeah, rip her heart out! She's one ugly Amazon anyway!" the other one laughed.

At first Superman couldn't understand the language. It sounded totally incomprehensible to him. But the Mother box in his hand beeped. Suddenly he could understand the vile men's words.

Their treatment of the women enraged him. Superman grabbed both men and slammed their heads together, knocking them both out. The rest of the men standing around the two fighting women turned and looked at the strangely-attired man.

Suddenly they all extracted their swords and rushed towards him. The first man's sword connected on a downwards strike at Superman's chest. The sword bounced off the Man of Steel without a scratch. Superman swatted him away, ending the fight in the man when he went sailing thirty feet away into a building, knocking him unconscious.

In a matter of thirty seconds the remaining twelve men joined the first, unconscious and weaponless. The two women stopped fighting in the dirt and looked up at him in total awe. He went to them and offered them his hands. They didn't move for a second, still disorientated. "It's alright," he said gently, not knowing if they could understand him.

The two women finally took his offered hands and allowed him to pulled them back to their feet. A quick flash of laser from his eyes cut their bindings; the women stared at the man with ever-widening eyes.

He ignored their dirty clothes and bodies as he helped them towards a table that had some food and drink on it. Superman watched without surprise as the two women attacked the small amount of nourishment there was. His attention was pulled away from the two women when he heard a group of soldiers marching toward him.

"You will pay for what you have done!" one of them yelled out as the rest growled out in agreement.

Superman, not wanting to waste time, used his laser vision on their unsheathed swords. In moments they'd all dropped their burning hot weapons, howling in pain.

"Run and never return!" Superman commanded.

The men stared at him in total shock - but then nodded. In moments, they turned tail and ran away as fast as their feet would carry them. The two women stood up from the table; they still looked exhausted, but determined to run these invaders from their lands.

"By Apollo..." the taller women of the two said in awe. Then her features hardened. Suddenly she looked angry with him. "Who sent you?" she asked him harshly.

"I was transported here by mistake," he told them carefully.

"Thank you for freeing us, but we will handle them ourselves now," she said firmly.

Superman's brow raised in question. They were half-starved, dehydrated, outnumbered - did she really think they could win the day without his help?

But her sister spoke up in opposition. "We need all the help we can get, it doesn't matter that he is male! We need his help!"

The other sighed deeply. "As you command, General Phillipus," she said.

Phillipus turned and looked at Superman, giving her name. "And your name stranger?" she asked.

Superman smiled and said, "My name is Superman, and I will help any way I can."

Phillipus bowed to the man then stood straight and tall. "Our people have been held captive for many months. We are weak and disoriented by drugs in the food. We need for you to help us free as many as you can," she told him.

Superman nodded his head, "I will."

"Good. I will go in search of weapons and as many troops as I can get," she said as she went to pick up one of the weapons lying on the ground. Superman placed a hand on her - bare - wrist before she touched it. The harsh stare she gave him almost made Superman release her hand, but not before he cautioned her.

"They're still extremely hot... Allow me," he said as he picked one up, using his freeze-breath to cool the metal. He handed the now-cool weapon to Phillipus. Her grip on the weapon was shaky, but the vengeance in her eyes drove her forward.

Superman flew into the air. He had a lot of work to do. He figured the fastest way was to used his super-speed to rush through the city and release the women while knocking the men out. In minutes, the women were freed and the men lying on the ground, unconscious.

Superman used his x-ray vision to do a quick scan of the island's buildings - he saw one woman trapped underground in a dungeon. Locating the entrance, he zipped in and knocked the lone male guard out.

He opened the door and saw a blonde woman, curled up in the ball against the wall.

Superman walked up to the female and gently touched her shoulder. Her head shot up - seeing her face he realised it was Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta, are you okay?" Superman asked in worry.

She looked up at the man in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked him.

Superman smiled and shook his head. "Not in this time." he said cryptically.

He used his laser vision on her bonds and cut them off. He gently helped her to her feet. With an unknown strength Hippolyta shook off his helping hand and stood straight and proud.

"I must free my sisters!" she said with determination.

"They have all been freed," he told her. Hippolyta looked at the man and sighed as if the weigh of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Then Athena has done as she promised," she said.

"Let's get you out of here and tend to your wounds," Superman suggested quietly.

Hippolyta nodded as she allowed him to lead her out of the dungeon. Once outside, the carnage and destruction that had been wreaked on her queendom hit Hippolyta. A single tear fell down her check, but she brushed it off quickly as a small group of Amazon warriors carrying bloody swords approached she and Superman.

The lead woman bowed to her queen. "We have made sure no man is alive on this island, Majesty!"

Hippolyta remembered Athena's rules for the help she would send. Her eyes suddenly held a look of panic. "You did not escort them back to their ships?" she asked.

The soldier looked at her in confusion. "No, we killed them all!" she said with venom.

Superman and Hippolyta gasped. "No..no.. no.." Hippolyta whispered. Her promise to Athena had been broken. What terrible consequence would the goddess bring for this betrayal? Before she could say anything more, another woman pushed to the front of the group. Clark stared at her in shock; she looked exactly like Diana, except with blonde hair.

"Sister!" the blond haired Diana cried.

Hippolyta ran towards the other woman and hugged her tightly. "Antiope, you are well!"

"Yes, I am fine. We have made those vile monster pay for what they have done!" she cursed.

Hippolyta released her hold. "We are doomed now," she stated flatly.

Antiope raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? They are all dead, sister. We have nothing to fear."

"No, Antiope. I made a promise to Lady Athena. She would free us, but her only decree was that we not harm the men."

Antiope's eyes widened in shock and rage. "How dare you make a deal like that?! I would never have agreed to such a thing!" she cried.

"But I did," Hippolyta said.

Antiope released her sister and took a few steps away from her. "You would allow what those men have done to us because of a promise to a goddess who did not stop this in the first place!" Antiope yelled.

During the two sisters conversation more women showed up and surrounded the two.

Superman stood there and watched as the whole island's population eventually stood around the two women arguing, wondering when or if he should intervene.

"Yes, I did," Hippolyta said proudly. "I made that promise to free our people." She squared her shoulders.

Antiope's eyes turned to slits. "You had no right. We both rule the Amazons together. Anyone who agreed to that deal is a fool."

Hippolyta's expression turned shocked. "You dare to call me a fool?"

Antiope folder her arms across her chest as she nodded her head. The two's bickering was stopped as a flash of light appeared next to the two. Both sisters turned and looked at the Goddess Athena. Hippolyta bowed her head as Antiope sneered at her.

"You have broken your word, Hippolyta." Athena said emotionlessly.

Hippolyta's head bowed deeper. "I could not stop my sisters before I was freed," she humbly stated.

Antiope shook her head in disgust at Hippolyta behaviour. "I would do it again and again," she said defiantly. "And no so-called goddess will deny me my vengeance." Half the women standing around cheered her bold statement.

Athena looked around at the gathered women. She turned to Antiope and said, "Is that so?"

Antiope took a step closer to Athena. "I will not bow or pray to any divine being who allows what happened here," she said with venom.

Athena sighed. "Then you will be banished from Themyscira forever," she stated.

Antiope's smile grew larger. "Anyone who wishes to leave this place - that allows women to be raped and enslaved - raise your hand!" she yelled to the women.

Superman watched as the same women who cheered Antiope on raised their hands.

Athena shook her head in disgust at Antiope. "So be it. Those of you who wish to leave must be gone in one hour! Take the ships of the men whom you hate." She turned to Hippolyta. "Once they are gone, I will return and we will discuss what has happened here." With that, she vanished.

Hippolyta grabbed her sister's shoulder and spun her around. "What have you done?" she demanded, voice full of fear for her younger sibling.

Antiope brushed off her sister's embrace. "Something you should have," she said as she turned her back on her sister. "Sisters, follow me. I do not ever want to see this place again. We do not need an hour to leave, we go now!" Antiope said as she ripped off her golden girdle from her waist and dropped it to the ground. She marched off towards the docks where the ships awaited her and the other women.

Hippolyta dropped to her knees as she watched her sister walk away - never to be seen again. Superman moved toward Hippolyta and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and, noticing the other women staring at her, quickly stood, wiping away the tears.

She turned to the remaining women and said, "We must clean up this place."

The women slowly went off to start cleaning up the mess that the men had left. Superman's Mother Box beeped, he looked down and saw it was working again.

"Queen Hippolyta, I have to go," Superman said.

Hippolyta turned and looked at the noble-looking man. She bowed her head to him and said, "Thank you for freeing us. You will be remembered as a champion of Themyscira."

Superman smiled and nodded his head. He was already a Themysciran champion, but in a different time. Did this mean she would recognise him when he returned as part of the League with Diana?

"You are more than welcome. I have a feeling you and your people will do well."

He pressed the button on the Mother Box. The boom tube opened and he walked in as Hippolyta watched him leave.

---

Superman exited the boom tube. And saw that he had returned to the exact same location he'd just left. The tropical island's breeze moved his hair as he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. A female voice behind him made him open them again.

"Welcome back, Champion of Themyscira."

* * *

A/N: Lady Isis will be writing the next chapter. Expect way to much drama and not enough action in it. LOL I'm kidding. Please don't hurt me Goddess Isis!


	2. Return and Exit of the Champion

A/N: I Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Here is Lady Isis's chapter of the story. Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta and for her agreeing to co-author this story with yours truly. Also many thanks to DaisyJane for her input on my original idea.

This story takes places after the events of Paradise Lost Episode of Justice League.

**The Superman Paradox**

**Chapter 2: Return and Exit of the Champion.**

"Welcome back, Champion of Themyscira."

The first word that ran through Clark's mind was 'darn'. Ma Kent had brought him up better than to use anything stronger - unless under the most strenuous of circumstances - even in his own head.

He turned with a slightly self-conscious smile to face the Queen of the Amazons. Her expression was slightly smug. "Uh, hey."

"I take it your device failed in its task?" she enquired.

"I guess so. How long have I been gone?"

"An hour or so," she replied. "Do you have any idea why you were unable to get back to your home?"

"Not a one," Clark said, after examining the Mother Box.

"Then it must have been the gods," she iterated. "Come. Let us honour their wishes. You will be honoured tonight as our Champion."

Clark sighed. He needed time to try and fix the Mother Box, and would probably need to open it up. There was no hope of getting technical expertise from any of the women here, so it was impossible to guess just how much time. And he was hungry.

"Alright, thank you. But honestly, a meal would do just fine. I don't need a feast."

Hippolyta smiled and gestured for him to follow her. He hadn't emerged in the exact same place; the two of them were now standing on a beach, and there were no other Amazons in sight. "The feast is not for your sake, champion. It is our chance to give honour to a hero, to make merry and celebrate our liberation from Heracles and his men."

Clark frowned. "After Athena's reaction should you really be celebrating?"

She scoffed. "No one will mourn them here. However," she sighed, "we do not celebrate their deaths, only our freedom." They walked for a little while longer toward the palace before Hippolyta spoke again. "I understand from Phillipus that you are called Superman. A curious name," she remarked.

Clark grinned self-consciously. "Well, it's more like an...alias. I wasn't born as Superman, but I suppose it is as much a part of me as anything else."

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "You speak in riddles."

"Sorry."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I have spoken with Lady Athena too often for them to phase me, have no fear."

By this time they had entered the main settlement, and Hippolyta stopped in the forum, holding out her arms. "Sisters!" she called. "The gods have returned our champion to us! And tonight, we shall feast in his honour!"

The gathered Amazons began cheering at this news, though Superman was fairly certain that it was the prospect of a feast they were happy about, and not the appearance of a man, champion or not.

The Queen turned and smiled at him. "Come. I may offer you guest chambers until you have repaired your device. The feast will not begin until sundown."

---

Hippolyta knelt in front of her private altar, bowing to the goddesses. Athena was obviously the most important at the moment - she had offended the goddess of wisdom and war by allowing Antiope to kill Heracles and his men. Truthfully, if given the choice it was a decision she would happily have made. She would have rejoiced in degrading and humiliating them as much as they had her people. Then she would have killed them. However, the Queen knew better than to admit that out loud, even to herself. Once her promise was given, it was her bond, and she had sworn to Athena that she would spare their oppressors.

There would be a consequence, Athena had warned. Of that, Hippolyta had no doubt. She only hoped that it would not be too severe. The gods' rage had been known to destroy entire peoples before, and it would be bitter irony if the Amazons had survived Heracles only to be destroyed by one of their protectors.

Hera, Hestia and Artemis all received prayers of thanks for their favour, as well as pleas for the continuation of it. Then she came to Aphrodite. The Queen could not pray to this goddess without her thoughts landing on Superman. Hippolyta was no stranger to lust; she had taken many lovers in her long lifetime, both male and female. But she had never before found a man worthy of creating a royal Amazon from.

In the old days, before the goddesses had granted them immortality, breeding with men was obviously necessary to beget those baby girls who would be raised as ultimate warriors. In their culture, though, they had not been men. The Amazons would select the best specimens from their enemies; men of strength and bravery. Physical strength of course, since _inner _strength was a concept no man would know of. Once they were given an inordinate dose of hallucinogens and aphrodisiacs, they would be dressed in wolf skin, or given the antlers of the stag. It would be the wolf, the stallion, the bear, the stag that fathered future generations of Amazons, not _men_. Men were weak. What nature created was strong.

Even so, Hippolyta had never found a man with whom she could beget a princess. Until now. It didn't seem possible, but Superman _did _have the inner strength she needed. By freeing them, he had shown compassion. He certainly had the outer strength too, and to _fly_? This was a power that - until now - only Hermes possessed! An Amazon born of herself and a man like that...she would be glorious.

Added to which...battle-hardened Queen she may be, but Hippolyta also longed to be a mother. True, she was 'mother' as well as sister to all her subjects, but to have her own child, to raise from a girl into a warrior she could be proud of... She felt another surge of regret for Antiope. Her sister was the only one Hippolyta had or could have confessed her hopes to - anyone else would have seen it as a sign of weakness. And now she was gone.

Shaking her head, she pushed aside thoughts of Antiope. She had made her choice, and now she was gone. There was no point in morose reflections about her fate. Besides, if Aphrodite had was heeding her prayers, she would not be lonely for long.

With that done, she bowed once more to her goddesses, and rose. She changed into her ceremonial robes and readied herself for the feast.

---

_I can't believe I'm nervous_, Clark though, smoothing his hair for the fiftieth time.

It was mainly because he knew he shouldn't be here. And because he kept thinking of what Bruce would be lecturing him about were he here. Things like 'fatally altering the timeline' was one, 'irrevocably damaging the space-time continuum' was another. He'd come back here two thousand years in the future, and since Amazons were immortal his appearance would be marked with recognition. How would Diana take that?

And it felt _wrong _to be here without Diana's presence. She was a bridge between Man's World and Themyscira, and without her, Clark was very much aware that he was...well, an alien. Not for the first time, Superman pushed away the niggling voice that whispered he wouldn't be able to get back. That he'd never see Lois again. He swallowed convulsively. Life without Lois? Unthinkable. Completely unthinkable. His heart ached just thinking about it. To never look into her eyes again? To never hold her?

To make matters worse, he'd had no luck with the Mother Box. An x-ray of the inside wiring showed there was nothing technically wrong with it, which made him wonder that perhaps what Hippolyta had said held more truth than she knew.

Goodness knew Diana alluded to Hera and others often enough, and he had seen evidence that the Greek gods - Hades at least - did really exist. But if the gods were preventing him from getting home...why? Was there some other threat about to befall the Amazons that he was meant to defend them against? But then, if there was, it would be history by the time Diana was created, so wouldn't she know about it? He wracked his brains for some hint. Had Diana said something, mentioned something? ...no, he decided. She often talked - spat out in anger - of Heracles' crimes, but nothing else. There was the Trojan War, of course, but aside from once telling an understanding Batman and a mystified Superman that she was glad there were men like Hector in the world, Diana didn't talk about that much either.

Mouth turning down at the corners, Clark answered the door at the knock upon it. Phillipus stood there. She inclined her head to him. "I've come to escort you down to the feast," she said. "And I also wanted to thank you personally for your services to us. You saved us from a great deal more ignominy as well as saving our lives."

Superman smiled. "I'm only glad I could help."

She gestured. "This way."

On their way to the feast, Phillipus asked, "Tell me, are men like you, or Heracles now? It's been so long since we've had any connection to Man's World that it's impossible for me to guess. Though," she added with a sly smile and a blatant glance at him up and down, "I would much prefer it if they were like you."

Oh, Lord. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Clark mumbled something inaudible and looked away, completely mortified. He really hoped the whole evening wasn't going to be like this.

Thankfully, it wasn't. The food wasn't exactly what he was used to, but it was tasty all the same. He hadn't been planning on drinking, but it wasn't as though a few glasses of wine were going to touch him. Clark had actually never been drunk in his entire life - he'd never found alcohol strong enough.

As the guest of honour, he was sat next to Hippolyta, who kept up civil and easy conversation throughout the meal. Then she dropped the bombshell. She turned to him, lifted her goblet to his. "To our champion. I have never been glad to have my perceptions contradicted. Today I am exceedingly so."

Then, in the same casual tone she had spoken to him all night, she added, "There is another honour I wish to bestow on you, Superman."

Clark held up a hand. "Really, Your Majesty, there's no need to-"

"I wish for you to share my bed this night."

Superman choked. It took him a good two minutes to stop coughing. "You must be-" He didn't bother with finished the sentence; from her expression it was quite clear that Hippolyta was perfectly serious.

Which officially made this the most awkward situation he'd ever experienced in thirty years of being alive. She was his best friend's _mother_, for Heaven's sake! Added to which, she was Queen of a race of warrior women, all of whom had always been extremely distrustful and wary of males. The fact that he knew they couldn't literally tear him apart wasn't comforting.

Reminding himself that he knew how to be diplomatic, Superman framed his answer carefully. "I am...honoured, by your request, Queen Hippolyta, but I have to decline it. My heart belongs very firmly to someone else."

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "I have no wish for your heart, Superman. This will be a purely physical exchange."

"Again, I'm sorry, but no. I can't." _For more reasons than you know..._ Good Lord, how on Earth was he going to look Diana in the face _ever _again?

Hippolyta's mouth tightened, and her eyes darkened. "I see. Well, so be it. I shall not force you."

The silence reigned absolute, and when the feast was over, Superman was fairly certain he'd given Wally a run for his money getting back to his chambers. He'd said goodbye to the Amazons and thanked them again for the honour they'd shown him, then cut and run. Not caring if it was working or not, he pressed the relevant buttons on the Mother Box.

He'd never been so happy to see a boom tube in his life.

---

Hippolyta threw back the covers from her bed, and sat up, letting out a growl of annoyance. Superman had left hours ago, and she was still angry. Sleep was not going to come tonight, no matter how many prayers she sent up to Hypnos.

Leaving her chambers, she went down to the stables and saddled her horse. Andromache had not been well-treated by Heracles and his men, and signs of her neglect showed. However, the mare was happy to see her mistress; greeting her with a soft whicker.

Once out of the main settlements, Hippolyta guided her horse to the beach, and set off down the silver sand in a furious gallop. It did not help her temper.

She was Queen of the Amazon people, by Hera! She did _not _require the sanction of one man to know that she was a desirable woman. To know that she would be a lover worthy of any man - champion or not! But to be refused, to be turned down and _rejected_- That she could not bear.

In her fury she had ridden further than she had meant to; she was far from the palace now, and totally out of ear-shot of any of her guards should she need help. Not generally a problem on Themyscira, but still. Passion had thwarted logic once again.

She slowed her horse with a sigh and trotted out toward the ocean. She dismounted, then walked to the shore, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool water washed around her ankles. "What a fool you are, Hippolyta," she admonished to the breeze.

"That is not how I would describe you, Your Majesty."

She jumped, spinning around. She pulled the dagger she kept in her hair out, letting her blonde locks fall around her shoulders. She stared in combined shock and awe at the man now facing her. "Lord Hades!"

He held out a hand, smiling. "Peace, Hippolyta. I mean you no harm."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should not be to long away, hopefully. :) For future reference, JLMischief hasn't pilfered anything from our story


	3. Hades betrayal

A/N: I Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Here is my chapter to the Superman Paradox story. Have to add that if not for Lady Isis this story would have been done but chapter two. I'm glad she insisted I do this, makes for a way better read and story. Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta and for her agreeing to co-author this story with yours truly. Also many thanks to DaisyJane for her input on my original idea.

This story takes places after the events of Paradise Lost Episode of Justice League.

**The Superman Paradox**

**Chapter 3:Hades betrayal.**

Superman exited the boom tube and sighed in frustration. He was still on Themyscira. Perhaps it was because the island was magically protected from the rest of the world that he couldn't get home.

At the sound of breathing behind him, Clark turned.

An Amazon warrior was pointing a spear at him. "Halt, intruder," she growled.

Superman raised his hands in the air, showing the woman he meant no harm. She stepped closer and saw the uniform he was wearing. She lowered her spear a few centimeters. "Champion...you've returned?" she asked in awe. She had watched him help free her people six months ago, and was still in awe of the massive man.

"Yes, seems my way home is being blocked somehow," he sighed, frustration evident.

The guard lowered her spear completely and stood at attention. "Please, come with me, Champion. The Queen may be able to help," she said as she stood rigidly.

Superman mentally sighed at that thought. The last time he and Hippolyta had talked she proposed he share her bed with her.

The warrior watched, seeing how indecisive he was. "The Queen has given us strict orders that we are to bring you to her if we see you on the island."

Clark nodded resignedly. He hoped she wouldn't propose he sleep with her again. He'd just got away with a refusal last time; he might not if it happened again.

They entered the city, and the women stared at the mighty Kryptonian as he followed the guard. Superman asked the guard ahead of him, "How long have I been gone this time?" Of course, knowing that the Amazon's were immortal, time really did not mean much to them.

The guard continued to stride forward but spoke over her shoulder. "Two seasons, champion," she said.

He figured that a season was roughly three or four months. So he had skipped forwards at least six to eight months. Hard to tell, since Themyscira never really changed much. The guard walked up to another woman whose back was to them.

"The champion has returned."

Superman was shocked to see the person that turned and faced him. Phillipus. She looked harshly at him, but then her face softened.

"Thank you. Return to your duties. I will escort the champion to the Queen myself," Phillipus stated. The guard nodded her head and turned and left the two. Phillipus stared up at the huge man. "It is good you have returned, my friend," she said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Thank you...but I can't seem to get home."

Phillipus smiled then said. "The gods and goddesses must have something in store for you, champion. The Queen will be happy to see you again. As am I," she said as she stared directly into his blue eyes. Superman blushed at the way she looked at him - like he was a prime piece of steak.

"Um, thanks..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "May I see the Queen?" He'd even take Hippolyta's seduction attempts over Phillipus's. She, at least, knew where they stood.

Phillipus nodded, then turned on her heels. "Follow me, champion," she commanded. She led him through a garden. Ahead he could hear two voices; one was female, the other was a deep male voice. Superman raised an eyebrow hearing a male voice. Phillipus turned around a hedge as Superman followed her. He turned and saw Hippolyta sitting on a stone bench with _Hades_ next to her, holding her hand.

With Phillipus in the lead, he stopped a few feet away from the two. Phillipus bowed to the two. Superman just glared at Hades. The last time he had seen Hades was two centuries in the future when he once again tried to escape Tartarus.

"My Queen and god, the champion of Themyscira has returned," Phillipus said as she continued to bow.

Hippolyta's eyes brightened for a moment but returned to their normal impassiveness. Hades looked the man up and down with boredom and returned his gaze to Hippolyta.

"Back again, champion?" Hippolyta asked Clark.

He nodded to her question but turned a cold eye on Hades. "Yes, Queen Hippolyta. I can't seem to leave the island the way I came. I might have to fly far from the island and try again."

"Not before you rest and eat, I will hear of nothing else."

He sighed; he wasn't tired or hungry, it had only been minutes for him since his return. "I cannot decline such a generous offer."

Hippolyta smiled and stood up, releasing Hades' hand. "Hades, I must take my leave to prepare for my honored guest," Hippolyta said.

Hades smiled at Hippolyta. "Of course, my love..." He stared at Superman for a moment and then said, "Let me entertain your champion well you do that."

Hippolyta looked at the god and slowly nodded. "Thank you." She motioned Phillipus to follow her. Superman stood there, watching Hippolyta and Phillipus walk away.

He turned back to face Hades' assessing gaze. "So you are the one that Hippolyta speaks so highly of," Hades said as he stood. "Unusual clothing you wear."

Clark folded his massive arms across his chest. "And you're who will betray Hippolyta's trust in you by unleashing hell," he stated.

Hades' eyes flashed in anger and fear for a moment before they returned to his normal calmness. "You dare accuse me? I have done nothing to harm Hippolyta. I love her." Hades eyes glowed with fire in them to scare the mortal man. Superman took a step closer to the god as his eyes glowed red also.

"I know all about what you're going to do, Hades. I am from the future."

Hades smirked at the man. "Well, this is the present, and not the future, mortal. I have done nothing to Hippolyta or anyone else. I only want her to love me."

Superman turned when he heard metal footsteps coming towards the two. Phillipus entered the garden as the two slowly took a few steps away from each other. "Champion, your room is ready," she stated.

Superman and Hades glared at each other one more time. Phillipus easily sensed the contempt the two had for each other. Seeing the way they looked at each other caused a shiver of fear to run down her spine. If they started to fight no one on this island would be able to stop them.

"Champion?" she called quietly.

Superman turned on his heel and walked towards her. Hades continued to watch the man walk away from him. Once out of sight Hades sneered; he had been working on Hippolyta for months now and had just asked her to come to his realm. His plan was to slowly make Hippolyta trust him, but now with this man here and what he knew, he had to move his plans forward quicker then planned. He let out a growl of frustration then vanished in whirl of white wind.

* * *

The demon held out a goblet of smoking liquid for his lord as Hades walked towards his throne. He grabbed the metal cup and drank it down in one mouthful. He growled, and the demon ran to hide from his master's wrath. Hades sat on his throne, thinking. He had to work fast before the man told Hippolyta about what he had planned. Was he telling her right now? No, she was busy preparing a feast for the champion. He should have smote the man then and there, but with the gate closed, his powers were not as great in the realm of the living. He would just have to be prepared to contradict his words. Hades' mouth turned up into a smile as a plan formulated in his mind. He vanished in a whirl of white wind.

* * *

Superman sat at the chair in his guest quarters as he debated about telling Hippolyta about Hades betrayal of her. But a small voice in the back of his head growled out at him not to mess with time. It sounded an awful lot like Batman. Clark shook his head at the thought of Bruce telling him to not interfere with events when time traveling. He rubbed his face as he debated with himself, over and over again, about what to do.

* * *

Hippolyta was in her chambers, changing into a elegant gown. She froze when she felt someone behind her. She slowly turned and saw Hades standing there.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" she asked as she slowly continued to put the gown on.

Hades licked his lips as he watched her get dressed. Such a lovely creature she was, and so willing to give pleasure too, he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, my love, for intruding like this, but I have important news as to why your champion keeps returning here," he said as he continued to take in her naked flesh.

Hippolyta stared back at him with a slight smirk on her face; she so loved to tempt him. "What is it, my lord?" she asked him.

Hades frowned at her for a moment, as if trying to tell her something grave. Hippolyta stopped dressing and moved over to him. Hades took her hands and sat with her on the bed as he explained. "He is an escaped soul from Tartarus. But a powerful soul - he was once was the Titan Hyperion, the greatest Titan warrior ever. It is vital we get him back to Tartarus. He is strong in body, but not so in mind. We need to trick him into returning to Tartarus, or your people will be in great danger, my love," he stated.

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "That cannot be," she whipered.

Hades sighed deeply. "He can be tricky sometimes; I did not know it was him until you left us alone. He thinks he is deceiving me but I know it is him. I will need for you to trick him into the gate once again," Hades said - then dropped another bomb shell. "If he is here I know he is awaiting to release his brothers and sisters. He will use _any_ means to cause a rift between us, Hippolyta. You _must _trust me."

Hippolyta faced frowned at that thought. The gate was always to be guarded and closed - never opened. But if what Hades was saying was true, then their champion was a fraud and they would need to return him to Tartarus.

She sighed, then nodded. "How do I trick him?" she asked the god.

Hades frowned then rubbed his chin in thought.

"I know, since he is pretending to be a champion..." Hades frowned and shook his head. "No, that will not work..." he sighed.

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked the god.

"We can pretend that my army has escaped; you can ask him to help defend the gate." Hades suggested.

Hippolyta frowned. "He will know right away when there is no army escaping from the gate."

Hades also frowned and nodded his head, then he looked at Hippolyta. "Do you trust me, my love?" he asked her.

Hippolyta looked at the god and saw real pleading in his eyes, forcing her to say, "Yes. Of course I do."

Hades smiled gently at her. "Then open the gate. I will only allow my most trusted servants to exit. That way your champion will see it is not a lie, and get close enough for my warriors to drag him back," Hades said.

Hippolyta closed her eyes, deep in thought. She knew that the gods and goddesses would not want a Titan on the loose so she opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"I will have the guards protecting the gate open it in three hours and come and tell us during the feast that they are escaping."

Hades embraced her. "Thank you for helping me, my love. If Zeus found out that Hyperion was free the consequences would be dire for me," he said as Hippolyta wrapped her arms around him. He slowly pulled away and kissed her lips softly. Hippolyta sighed as the kiss deepened; though she always enjoyed their trysts, they both had far too much responsibility for much pleasure of the flesh.

"We will return him very soon," she said.

Hades' eyes glowed brightly. His plan had worked perfectly. "I must take my leave and prepare my men. Take care, my love..." he said as Hippolyta looked at him and smiled.

"Make haste," Hippolyta simply stated as Hades vanished.

* * *

Superman sat next to Hippolyta during the feast, but she seemed to be distracted and not very talkative, something for which he couldn't deny he was grateful. Then two guards came running into the large room halfway through the meal.

"My Queen - the demons of Tartarus are escaping from the gate!" one of them yelled. Hippolyta and the rest of the women in the room stood up.

"No!" She quickly turned to Superman. "Will you help us defend the gate of Tartarus?" she asked him.

Superman stood up and nodded. Hippolyta smiled then turned to her people present. "Tonight we fight back the hordes of demons. To arms, my sisters!"

Superman and the guards rushed out the door, Hippolyta said she would catch up to them once she had changed into her armor. Entering the labyrinth below the palace they entered the large expansive cave that at one end had the gate. He flew towards the horde of demons slowly marching out from the gate. Hades stood on top of a large bolder as he watched his army come out of the gate.

Superman yelled out. "You will be stopped, Hades!"

Hades turned towards the man and smiled evilly. "You cannot stop me, mortal. The gate is open and it will never be closed again!" he laughed.

Superman was about to reply when he heard her. "What in Tartarus?!" Hippolyta cried.

Hades turned to the armored woman and saw the look of confusion on her face. "Change of plans, my love. I'm taking over this realm for my own," he stated casually.

"So Superman is not Hyperion," she growled.

Hades lifted his hands up and smiled beatifically. "No, I'm afraid I may have over-exaggerated that little detail. But thank you for the wonderful times we shared together."

Hippolyta's eyes turned from heartbreak to pure hatred in a flash.

"I will stop you, Hades!" she growled then turned to her warriors and yelled, "_Take no prisoners_!" as she unsheathed her sword and turned and ran towards the approaching army.

Superman, knowing he had to help, fired off a few blasts from his eyes and flew into the army of demons. Using his super speed and strength he started to punch, kick and throw the demons back towards the gate.

Hades growled as he watched Superman slowly but surely push his army back towards the gate. With the gate open he had access to almost his full power, and unleashed it towards the Man of Steel. The fiery blasts knocked him back into the stone wall. Superman shook his head as he saw the Amazons run into the wall of demons.

He pushed himself back up and saw that Hades was about to hit the women with the same attack. When the flames came pouring out of Hades' mouth Superman used his super breath to send the flames back to their master.

Hades fell down from the bolder and Superman could hear a yelp of pain. He then returned once again to help push back the demons to their realm. Within a hundred feet of the gate he was grabbed by a hand and thrown against the stone wall of the cave again.

He saw the pure hatred in Hades' eyes. "You have interfered for the last time, mortal!"

Suddenly the god froze and looked down. Sticking from his chest was the point of a sword. He turned to face Hippolyta's furious gaze. "You broke my heart, now I have broken yours," she said venomously.

Hades was sent flying towards the gate opening by a massive punch from Superman. He took the last of the demons with him, and Clark flew over the Amazons, closing both massive doors in seconds.

The Amazons cheered at their victory. Superman landed next to Hippolyta. "Thank you, once again, for saving us, Champion of Themyscira," she said as she nodded to him.

Superman was about to tell her not to when there was a flash of light that caused everyone to turn and look at the double doors of Tartarus.

A massive stone lock had been added to the door and then a voice spoke loud and clear. "You have failed us, Hippolyta."

All the Amazons, including Hippolyta, dropped to their knees as Athena appeared in front of them.

"There will be consequences for allowing the gates to be opened," the goddess said harshly as she stared down at the bowing Queen. Hippolyta stayed frozen against the ground as Athena stood above her.

Superman opened his mouth to tell her not to be so hard on Hippolyta, but then Athena turned to him. "Thank you for your assistance, but do not defend her. Hippolyta knows her duties and she has failed them. She will have to pay."

Clark was going to try anyway, but Athena smiled gently. "You know I am correct," she said.

He sighed and nodded. Athena then said, "I will return, Hippolyta, and we will talk about this misjudgment." She disappeared in a flash of light.

The Amazons slowly got back up to their feet, every single one of them looking worried and wearied.

"Queen Hipp-"

"Lady Athena is correct, I have failed in my duties. That will never happen again," she said with determination in her voice.

Clark couldn't help feeling bad for her, but knew that everything would be alright. Hippolyta turned to her warriors motioned for them to return. The two guards that warned them of the break out returned to their duties, watching over the gate.

* * *

Hippolyta was on her knees before her altar, praying for forgiveness to her goddesses when she heard a female voice behind her speak. "My sister is always far too dramatic."

Hippolyta turned and saw Aphrodite sitting on her bed. "My lady." Hippolyta bowed towards the goddess of beauty.

Aphrodite raised her hand said, "Rise, Hippolyta, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Hippolyta cautiously stood before Aphrodite. "Why are you here, my lady?" Hippolyta asked.

Aphrodite smiled devilishly at her. "To help. I saw how Hades betrayed you, and how that gorgeous hunk of a man helped return him to Tartarus. Take this and offer some to him, as a reward for his help. Share a drink with him. It is the finest wine Dionysus has ever created."

Hippolyta looked hesitant at first until the goddess looked hard at her.

"I will do as you command, my lady," she said.

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at her then vanished. Hippolyta went over to a cabinet and pulled out two goblets and exited her bedroom. She walked over to the guest quarters and knocked on the door. A few moments later he appeared.

"Yes Queen Hippolyta?" he gently asked her.

Hippolyta sighed and said, "I've received a gift from the gods, they wish for you to partake in it also." She held up the jug of wine.

Superman frowned at it. "I should be leaving," he began, but Hippolyta looked so depressed that he changed his mind. "But I can have one drink with you."

Hippolyta walked into the room and placed the two goblets on the table. She poured the wine and spoke as she did so. "I'm a fool for trusting him," she sighed as she recapped the jug. She picked up both goblets and handed one to him.

"Thank you, champion. I just wish more men were like you," she said as she downed her wine. Superman looked embarrassed at her toast but drank too.

Suddenly he felt extremely hot, which puzzled him because he had never felt overly hot or even cold, for that matter. He looked at Hippolyta and saw she was sweating also. Before he could say something, he found himself blacking out.

* * *

He awake the next morning in bed. How did I get into bed? he thought. He remembered the battle then coming to the room to retrieve the mother box. He was about to leave but... His mind was drawing a blank. He pulled the sheets off and was shocked to see he was naked. He found his uniform laying on the ground, he picked it up and got dressed. What on earth...? Maybe he'd bathed yesterday, before going to bed? He shook his head. It didn't matter; all that mattered was getting home now.

He was going to go in search of the Queen, but his Mother Box started to beep. He picked it up and a boom tube opened up right in the room. Shaking his head, he entered the boom tube. Moments later he found himself back in the Fortress of Solitude. He looked at the crystal display as it blinked. He went over and tapped the blinking crystal.

A holographic display showing Orion came into view. "Sorry for the false alarm, Superman, we do not need you this moment." The message disappeared.

Superman shook his head and returned the Mother Box to its place on the shelf and looked at the time. He had only been gone an hour, but it had been several days he had experienced. His face creased in concentration as he thought about it, but the only conclusion he came to was that he didn't understand time travel. _Not that it matters, _he though as he lifted into the air and left the fortress.

* * *

Two thousand years in the past, Hippolyta had woken to see Superman sleeping beside her. She blinked a few times to clear her head. She remembered drinking the glass of wine with him then getting extremely hot and excited. Before that she felt so down on herself, but then... had Superman really ripped her clothes off had sex with her? It seemed impossible that her memory could be telling the truth; but the evidence seemed to point that way; they were both naked.

It was still dark outside and Hippolyta got out of the bed quietly, she picked up her chiton and left the man to sleep. She was confused at his actions. Once she entered her room a giggle caused her to turn and look. Aphrodite was lying on her bed with her hand supporting her head.

"Enjoy yourself I see?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

Hippolyta straightened her shoulders. "I suppose so."

Aphrodite moved and then sat upright. "Good." The smile vanished as Aphrodite looked harshly at her. "You must now go on a trek to the other side of the island. Stay there, alone, until commanded to return," she ordered.

"Why, my lady?" she asked in confusion.

Aphrodite stood and walked toward the woman. She bent down and whispered into her ear. "Because you are with child. You must do this - you will return when the baby is born and tell your people that she was crafted from clay. No one is to know the truth, not even the child," the goddess spoke.

"But-" She was interrupted by Aphrodite again.

"The Fates have spoken. You must do this."

As Aphrodite looked down at her, Hippolyta finally smiled and nodded her head. "As you command."

Hippolyta did as her gods had commanded, and could not force the smile to leave her face. No matter how it had happened - she was finally with child.

(A/N The next chapter will be written by Lady Isis, when she has the time to. She is juggling way to many stories, I would never be able to do that.)


	4. Realization

A/N: I Don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Here is Lady Isis's chapter of the story. Special thanks to Lady Isis for her agreeing to co-author this story with little old me. Also many thanks to DaisyJane for her input on the original idea.

This story takes places after the events of Paradise Lost episode of Justice League.

**The Superman Paradox**

**Chapter 4: ****Realization****.**

Clark yawned for the seventeenth time that day - and it was only ten fifteen in the morning. He picked up his once-more empty coffee cup and wondered if he could be bothered to go over to the machine and get more. His conundrum was solved, though, when another cup was set down in front of him.

Holding his own espresso, the Dark Knight sat down opposite Superman. Clark smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

It was ignored, but then he'd expected it to be. They were silent for a few minutes. Any attempt at starting a conversation from his end would be met with hostile silence, so Clark waited for Bruce to talk. He didn't. It was times like this when Diana came really in handy. It was always easy to talk to her, and apparently as easy for her to draw Bruce into conversation. It was funny watching Batman realise he was chatting freely when he'd had no intention of doing so.

Thankfully, the aforementioned Amazon soon arrived. She stopped in front of the table, observing the two men in front of her with an amused air. "You two look terrible."

"Thanks," Bruce grunted.

She chuckled and sat down with a smile. Clark returned it, only then noticing the bandage on her forearm. 'What happened?"

Diana blinked at his vehement tone. Clark was a little surprised himself; concern over a friend's injury was one thing, but that protective edge was new. "Volcana got a little too close," Diana answered. "Ice was with me though, so she didn't present too much of a problem."

"And is she in custody now?"

Diana raised an eyebrow while Clark shook himself mentally. First protective, now frantic? "Yes," she said. "Don't worry, Superman, it's alright now. The burn doesn't even hurt."

"It was careless to let her get so close, Princess," Batman said briefly.

Diana straightened, frowning. "Yes, it might have been if I'd just been dealing with Volcana, but at the time I had my hands full with Giganta," she defended. "I have done this a few times before, thank you, Batman."

Clark heard Bruce reply, but he wasn't listening. Now he was imagining Diana kicking Giganta across New York, and feeling..._proud_? What on Earth was going on? Inspiration struck like lightning across his mind. The only thing that had changed since the last time he'd seen Diana was his...unexpected trip to Themyscira. Maybe rescuing the Amazons from Heracles and his men had caused these parental feelings in him.

Wait a second...parental?

Oh shit.

_Hippolyta, what did you do? _

"Kal?"

He blinked, realising he'd been staring at Diana. She was the one who looked concerned now. "Are you alright? You've gone pale."

"Um, fine..."

He tried for a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to have worked. Batman was also now looking at him questioningly. "Excuse me, would you?"

Before either of his friends could say anything, Clark was out of the commissary and hurrying down to the transporter room. Thankfully, it was mostly empty, especially of founding members. It was only they who'd recognise the coordinates for Themyscira. He typed them in quickly, then stepped on the pad.

A pristine beach and an intensely starry sky appeared. Themyscira, and it was night. There was little chance that there would be any guards around. To be on the safe side, Superman took to the air and flew toward the interior of the island. There was still a light on where he remembered Hippolyta's quarters being. He set down on the balcony and pushed aside the curtain. The time for politeness was gone; he was too angry for that.

The queen was in there, eating something from a plate of fruit. "I was wondering when you would come," she said, without looking around.

"Well, you were right. Here I am. Now explain."

"What is there to explain?" she asked, turning around to look at him finally.

Clark clenched his fists. "Don't play with me, Hippolyta. What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said, "but Aphrodite gave me the opportunity I had asked you to."

Somehow hearing it from her lips made the whole thing real. It wasn't something he'd imagined. Feeling shaky, he sat down on the nearest available surface. "How could you not tell her?"

Hippolyta regarded him with a steely gaze. "I made the choices that were best for my daughter."

"Well _I _have to tell her."

"No," she said sternly, "you don't, and you will not."

"Hippolyta, I'm her- Her _father_," he protested, feeling how completely bizarre the word sounded.

"Diana has no father," she shot back. "She is an Amazon."

"She has a right to know the truth!"

"And what good do you imagine the truth would do?" she asked. "Diana has been brought up to know that her strength, her abilities stem from her heritage as an Amazon, as a warrior descended from generations of warriors! To tell her otherwise - how do you think anything would change?"

"That doesn't change-"

"Do you think it would improve your relationship, if she knew?"

"I... Probably not, but..."

_Definitely not, _he amended privately. He was Diana's best friend, how could knowing he was her...father make anything better? She probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again, and it would also ruin the relationship between Diana and her mother. He hated it, but Hippolyta was right.

Hippolyta sat opposite him, her voice softening. "Diana does not need a father. She never has. She is, in blood and bone, pure Amazon. Do not take that from her."

Finally, Superman sighed heavily. "Fine. But if Diana ever has reason to suspect _anything_ - you tell her the truth. The absolute truth, do you understand me?"

Hippolyta's jaw clenched in anger, but she nodded. "Agreed." She stood, raising her chin. "Now leave this island. I do not believe you are welcome here, Champion."

Without another word, Clark left in the same way he'd come; through the window. Unlike before, though, he didn't request a transport back up to the Watchtower. Instead he chose to fly across the Atlantic, taking the time to think. God knew he needed it. He had to tell _somebody._ If that someone couldn't be Diana... He needed someone he could trust. Someone reliable. Someone who could keep a secret.

When he arrived back on the Eastern Seaboard, Superman didn't head for Metropolis - instead he went to Gotham. He entered the Cave via the entrance for the Batwing; there were sensors all the way along it that would have picked up his arrival, so his wait wouldn't be a long one.

And Batman, being Batman, did not have to ask what it was Superman wanted to discuss. Instead, once out of the Batmobile, he stood, shrouded in his cape. "How long have you known?" he asked.

Clark shook his head in wonder. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

"Just after we repelled the Martian invaders. I took DNA samples from all of the League. Diana's half-Kryptonian," Bruce said, rattling it all off as though they were discussing the stock market.

"And you didn't think I needed to know that?" Superman demanded.

"No," Batman said simply. "Given the date you arrived on Earth and Diana's apparent age it would be impossible for you to be aware of it, and therefore you couldn't be deliberately hiding it. You were still trustworthy. Had I made you aware of it then, you would have steered well clear of Hippolyta, in which case Diana never would have been conceived, and thus unable to help with the attack on Earth. With the survival of the human race at stake, of course you didn't need to know."

Clark blinked. It was another one of those moments when he didn't know whether to admire Bruce or be terrified. He'd just rattled all that off with the same level of emotion as though he were discussing the stock market. "What do I do now?" he asked finally.

"What did Hippolyta suggest you do?"

Clark sighed, sat down. "Nothing. Diana has never had a father, and she doesn't need one now."

"There you go."

"You're not saying you agree? Bruce!"

"You're her best friend. Do you want to be her best friend in a thousand years?"

"A thousand-" Clark cut off with a deep sigh. "Can we keep this relevant, please?"

"It _is _relevant," Batman insisted. Unexpectedly, he pushed the cowl back, actually showing emotion in his gaze. "Clark, she's immortal. You're near enough the same. And the rest of us are going to be dust and ashes in a thousand years' time. She's going to need someone. Now, do you want to be there as a friend she tells everything to? Or a father whom she can't look in the eye?"

Clark looked at him for a moment. "You really care for her, don't you?" he asked quietly.

The wall came back up immediately, Bruce's eyes going opaque. "Which is it?" he demanded roughly.

"Fine. I won't tell her." Superman stood, then lifted about ten feet into the air, a small smile curling his mouth. "But one of these days, you and I are going to have a chat about your intentions concerning my daughter."

Bruce smirked as the man of steel flew off into the night.

The End.


End file.
